


Vision

by whitchry9



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Meeting, Gen, Religion, post AOU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt has an interesting encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of fills two prompts:  
> http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/3230.html?thread=7534238#cmt7534238  
> http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/3230.html?thread=6156190#cmt6156190

The man, if he could be called that, comes to sit next to Matt while he's sitting on a bench after church.

“It's a lovely day, isn't it?” he asks. The voice seems male, and is accented.

“Yes,” Matt agrees. “It's very nice.”

“Do you come to this church often?”

Matt's not sure what the other person wants with him, or if they are even a person.

“Not as often as I'd like,” he admits. “I'm sorry, do I know you?”

“You may know of me, but I doubt it. I am Vision.”

The name stirs something in Matt, some mention Foggy made after an incident in Sokovia. How the Avengers seemed to have acquired some new members, one of whom was very colourful and also not entirely human.

“Vision,” Matt repeats, smiling. “It's nice to meet you. I'm Matt.”

“Matt,” Vision nods. “Short for Matthew, meaning 'gift of God'. It was the sixteenth most popular name for baby boys last year. Matthew was one of the twelve apostles, and was supposedly the author of the first Gospel in the New Testament.”

Matt tries to hide his surprise. “Yes. Do you have an interest in religion?”

“I think I might. I am unsure.”

Matt nods. “Father Lantom is very good.”

“Do you have personal experience with him?”

“Yes, I do. He's been a big help in the last little while.”

Vision nods again. He stares straight ahead for a minute before turning back to Matt.

 

“You're not like the others,” he observes.

“Well, I am blind,” Matt says wryly.

“That's not what I mean,” Vision replies softly. “You sensed something in me as soon as I approached, even without your sight.”

“You don't have a heartbeat.”

“I do not have a heart.”

Matt nods. “It's a bit unnerving.”

Vision nods as well. “I have been told I make others uncomfortable, but I assume that is more because of my appearance.”

“Which is what, exactly?” Matt asks, tilting his head in Vision's direction.

He hesitates. “I understand that it is a custom for the visually impaired to feel what someone looks like. Is that what you are asking?”

Matt shakes his head. “I can get a sense of that. I'm asking what... you know. What you _look_ like. I heard you were brightly coloured.”

“Oh. Of course. Well, most of what you would call my skin is a dark pink, almost red, and most of the rest of my body is covered in green. I have a cape that is yellow, but not all the time, as I have come to understand it is not the most practical to wear.”

Matt smiles. “Not in New York, no.” He thinks Vision smiles back.

 

“Some of my... friends know of you.”

Matt notes how he hesitates before he uses the word. Like he's not sure if it applies or not.

“Of your dual nature,” he adds.

“And do they have any plans to do anything about it?”

“I do not believe so. Although I think that some of them wish to meet with you.”

Matt tilts his head. “I would consider it. But I would rather you not tell them about this. Unless you came here to meet with me for them, in which case, I'd like you to leave.”

“That was not my intention. They don't know I am here. Well, they may know. They worry.”

Matt smiles. “I have friends like that.”

“I am finding that having friends is an interesting experience. How infuriating it can be, but also how rewarding.”

Matt nods. “Very true.”

 

The church is largely empty of people now, and Matt can hear the familiar sound of Father Lantom coming towards them. He straightens up a little bit, tries to brush his hair over the bruise he knows is on his forehead.

“Don't bother Matthew, I saw it during the service. Hello,” he greets Vision.

“Father, this is Vision. He's not sure if he has an interest in religion, but I think he could do with a latte and a talk.”

“I've never had a latte,” Vision notes, getting to his feet to shake Father Lantom's hand. “Thor is a fan of them.”

Matt smiles, getting up as well.

“Will you join us Matthew?” he asks.

Matt shakes his head. “I promised Foggy I'd go over to his place. It was nice to meet you Vision. And Father, I hope to be back next week.”

“That itself would be a miracle,” Father Lantom says wryly, and Matt can hear the grin.

He ducks his head and unfolds his cane.

“Good day,” Vision tells him. “I enjoyed speaking with you.”

Matt nods at him, and sets off down the street. He can hear Vision and Father Lantom talking, just small talk, as they make their way into the church.

He has no doubt it will be a fascinating conversation. Artificial intelligence and people made from nothing but metal and magic. Matt isn't sure whether Vision's mere existence is at odds with God, or if it's only more proof.

 

He thinks perhaps they'll never know, and would like to keep it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> May eventually be more? Idk.


End file.
